<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Tombs Are Make Believe by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507568">Empty Tombs Are Make Believe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Coughing, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Illnesses, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, heed the tags, i just got a burst of inspiration, i wrote this in one sitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton has to leave on a business trip, leaving his son, who’s fallen ill, under the care of his uncle. Everything will be fine! What could go wrong in a week?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Tombs Are Make Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825600">While You Were Away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango">SentientMango</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on a comment by Sighing Inside that I got in my fic While You Were Away, about a more angsty interpretation of the summary!</p><p>**Heed the tags**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton kissed Virgil’s forehead, the warmth radiating off it was a bit uncomfortable, and Patton frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright honey,” Patton said as he drew back. “Uncle Roman’s downstairs, so if you need anything...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sixteen Dad,” Virgil said, “I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine you’ve forgotten you’re sick.” Patton said. “There’s nothing wrong with needing help and your uncle has been dying for some quality bonding time, so humor him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine I-” Virgil turned into his blankets and coughed a couple of times before sitting back up and wrinkling his nose, “Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton hummed sympathetically as he ran a hand through his son’s hair, “I wish I could stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got work-” Virgil winced as his voice cracked and cleared his throat. “I’m fine, and you’ve got this business trip or whatever. Anyway I’ll have my hands full with Sir Dance-alot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Roman said as he walked up behind Patton, “was that a knights of Camelot <em> pun </em>? Wow, your dad and I are really doing a number on your sense of humor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up.” Virgil grumbled, “I’m delirious, I don’t know what I’m saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look pretty lucid to me!” Roman smiled at Patton, “I’ve got this, no need to worry, and anyway we’re gonna call you every k-night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine was better,” Virgil called.</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, “whatever you say Sir Ga-Whine!”</p><p> </p><p>Patton laughed slightly as he looked at his family, they’d be okay. “Okay I’ll head out, bye Vee I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Love ya too.”</p><p> </p><p>As Roman walked down the stairs with Patton, Patton was rattling off every caring tip he could remember for taking care of a sick person, “And please check his fever, Virgil’s very stubborn he’d rather die than ask for help. And you know where the hospital is right? Oh what if-”</p><p> </p><p>“Patton,” Roman said gently. “We grew up here of course I know where the hospital is, and I’ll be sure to check his fever at least twice a day, more if he looks worse for wear, and I’ll keep him hydrated and make sure he eats. And if you forgot anything you can just tell me on one of those daily calls we’re going to have.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton nodded slowly, “You’re right. Have a good time, see you in a week?”</p><p> </p><p>“See you in a week, have fun in those boring conferences!”</p><p> </p><p>Patton laughed as Roman basically pushed him out the door, “Okay bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe! Don’t miss your flight!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Patton woke up at the crack of dawn to his alarm going off, he groaned as he slammed snooze on the alarm clock in his hotel room. How early? Oh right he has a flight to catch. </p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed, motivated by the reminder that he’d get to see his family in person today for the first time in a week. Last night, when Roman and Virgil had called, they looked like they were getting along pretty well, they were cracking jokes at each other and it really looked like Roman had gotten through to him.</p><p> </p><p>A week of only having each other for company will do wonders for a relationship, it will either make you hate each other’s guts, or grow to like each other a lot. Either way your bond will be stronger, and you’ll definitely have opinions about the other person.</p><p> </p><p>Click, click, click.</p><p> </p><p>Patton groaned as he tried to turn his phone on, of all the days for it to die. Oh well, he didn’t technically need it, he could rely on airport clocks and the kindness of strangers to make sure he was on time. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Patton thought as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, he should get moving, the more spare time the better.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Patton watched the city grow larger and larger as the plane tipped down for landing, only a few more hours and he’d be home. He searched the outskirts of the sea of tiny buildings in hopes to spot a needle in a haystack, to maybe catch a glimpse of home, to imagine where his family might be.</p><p> </p><p>The trip through the airport was mind numbingly tedious, but after all the board meetings he went to over the past week, it almost felt manageable, like the conferences were just training for the wait to leave the airport.</p><p> </p><p>When Patton finally broke out of the prison that was the airport on a Friday, he tracked down his car and took a breath, he was almost home.</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was a bit boring, with only the local radio to distract his brain from the silence of his car and the anticipation of what was almost there. Patton wasn’t sure he’d been this homesick before. Whenever he’d traveled before it had always been with at least one other person, and he’d been… well lonely, he missed his son and his brother, and he couldn’t wait to listen to all their stories and have them tell inside jokes at each other that Patton didn’t understand and-</p><p> </p><p>Patton turned the corner onto his street, grinning as he saw Roman’s car in the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>He was home.</p><p> </p><p>Patton skipped up to the door, leaving his bags in the car, and tried the handle, it swung open with ease and Patton poked his head inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!” Patton chirped cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and he flinched when Patton spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman?” Patton asked softly as he stepped inside. “Sorry was I too loud? Do you have a migraine?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s body shook, and for a second Patton thought he was laughing, until the sound caught up with Roman and he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Patton froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” Roman whispered as he looked up from his hands. He was so quiet Patton wasn’t even sure he heard him right. </p><p> </p><p>Patton swung the door shut and sent a cursory look up the stairs, this was certainly not what he had been expecting to come home to. “I’ve been away?” Patton said carefully as he walked forward, “Roman you know that, you’ve been looking after Virgil for me, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman flinched again and clamped a hand over his mouth as tears poured down his cheeks, “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Roman said, his words muffled by his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sat down next to him on the couch and pressed a hand against Roman’s forehead, he hadn’t thought what Virgil had was contagious, he hadn't gotten it after all, but- no Roman felt fine...</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Patton said gently as he tried to take Roman’s hand off of his mouth. His fingernails were digging into his cheek, and Patton didn’t want him to draw blood. He managed to wrangle Roman’s hands in his and Patton put them on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Roman looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept all week despite Patton knowing he slept at least two nights ago. Tears stained his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Before Patton had a chance to speak, Roman offered a string of choked up apologies before saying, “If I had just been a little quicker, if I had noticed sooner, I should have been more alert, more awake... god Patton I’m <em> so </em> sorry. And I tried to call but…”</p><p> </p><p>“My phone died and then I was on a plane, it wasn’t your fault,” Patton said. “What’s going on?” All lightheartedness that might have been present in his tone before was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“I took him to the hospital.” Roman said, a glazed look going over his eyes. “Maybe I should have called an ambulance, I just- he’d been fine? But-”</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s heart was in his stomach, he felt sick. “Where’s Virgil?” </p><p> </p><p>No sound managed to make its way out of Roman’s mouth as he said, “He’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, an ear shattering minute of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Then Patton laughed, “oh I get it, this is a prank!” </p><p> </p><p>“Patton-”</p><p> </p><p>Patton stood up and walked towards the stairs, “This is a really sucky thing to do to a guy ya know? Right off jet lag too! I mean I’m glad you and Virge are getting along and can plan this type of thing but oh he’s gonna be grounded!”</p><p> </p><p>“Patton please-”</p><p> </p><p>Patton jogged up the stairs, not registering the weirdness of all the lights being off, and walked towards Virgil’s door, “Virge!” He said as he opened the door, “You got me! I-”</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark and empty. The bed looked like it had been left in a rush, and there were a few half full glasses of water on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here,” Roman said hoarsely. </p><p> </p><p>Patton spun around, his smile felt forced, “Did he go over to one of his friends then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He-” Roman faltered and looked down at the ground, “fuck… saying it makes it feel so real. He’s... dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he can’t be. We talked last night, he was fine,” Patton said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I took him to the hospital,” Roman started, and Patton scrunched his eyes closed. “It was like two in the morning, he’d woken up so much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he was doing fine, that doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he’d be okay, he’s sixteen and just in the hospital for being sick, it’s not like he’s gonna die. I should have taken it more seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was only there for half an hour before—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Patton cried.</p><p> </p><p>Roman fell quiet and brought one of his shaking hands up to cover his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s… no, no it’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Roman whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” Patton said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my house, if you’re just going to lie to me-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go-” Roman said shakily, “-but I can’t leave you alone like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then call someone!” Patton said, his voice on the edge of yelling. “Unless you’re still bad at doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I tried-” Roman cut off his own protest and shook his head as he turned towards the stairs. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around his son's room and hummed, he should clean it up, make it nice and clean and pretty for when Virgil got home. He started picking up the tissues that littered the floor. His hands faltered and started shaking when he spotted Virgil’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil took that everywhere. He wouldn’t just leave it on the floor to be stepped on. </p><p> </p><p>Patton’s hands curled around the phone and he sat against Virgil’s bed, staring at the blank screen.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil wasn’t… he <em> couldn’t </em>be, it didn’t- but he wasn’t here, and his phone was, and that didn’t make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>He felt numb. </p><p> </p><p>Patton barely registered the knock at the door when it came. </p><p> </p><p>Someone touched his knee softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil?” Patton asked, not having the will to look over at the person.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s Janus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while longer until Patton spoke up, “This is his phone, he never goes anywhere without it.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus began to rub small circles on his knee. </p><p> </p><p>It was a long time before anyone said anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“They must have been so panicked, both of them. Virgil must have been <em> terrified </em> . And I-” Patton choked on the air. “And I wasn’t- I didn’t- I was probably <em> sleeping </em>.” Patton spat that last word with so much distaste. </p><p> </p><p>“Patton.” Janus said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“My Virgil- my baby, he was <em> dying </em> and I- I wasn’t there. I didn’t even know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t make sure my phone was charging! I could have- and if I did-” Patton fell against Janus. “I don’t want this to be real, please wake me up, please this has to be a nightmare, please just tell me I overslept and missed my flight, please I can’t- I can’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so very sorry Patton.” Janus said as he hugged Patton, “it’s real.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s world shattered as he sobbed against Janus. His Virgil, in a blink of an eye, gone. Nothing—Nothing could ever be the same.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little trip down Major Character Death Lane!</p><p>This was originally just going to be a warm up fic, and then I remembered this prompt and... yeah!</p><p>If you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know!</p><p>Tumblr- @thesentientmango</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>